


His Bitter Chocolate Secret

by Victoria_Nike



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Nike/pseuds/Victoria_Nike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and there's a discussion about it and the meaning of Love in the Underworld. The Kyotos, Pandora and Valentine realized that there are many meanings of Love as well as reasons to celebrate this day. </p><p>This is a present for all my friends</p><p>Because we believe and fight for love and friendship, we are Saints! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Bitter Chocolate Secret

**His Bitter Chocolate Secret**

 

 

It was dark and damp in the Underworld as the shadows covered the plain fields and the rocky hills. He finished his patrolling in the cold Cocytos and walked back to his commander’s temple as he was summoned. The huge well-shaped building was ahead of him, bathed with a reddish hue of the everlasting night of Hell. It was February 14.

 

Although the warrior had a difficult time in his mission, he quickly cleaned his surplice - which was covered with dirt and blood - with a cold stream of water coming from an old pipe. Nowadays, he didn’t waste his precious time in a scented bath. This luxury would come next if everything came as expected. He had worked hard all this life and his precedent lives to please his commander. So the message that was given by Queen filled his wretched soul with joy because he was sure it might lead up to the final answer to his pleas.

 

As he climbed the high steps leading to his commander’s temple, his heart sank when he heard some noises coming from inside. Approaching the meeting point, he clearly heard voices and a high-pitched female laughter at the main room, the one with his Lord’s cozy fireplace. It was unbelievable that his nemesis was there with him tonight.

 

_No, it’s not true! She shouldn’t be here! Not with him now!_

 

With trembling hands, he opened the big wooden door and humbly knelt before he realized that the Kyoto was accompanied by an eager group.

 

\- Welcome, Harpy Valentine. We were waiting for you. – Rhadamanthys’ stern voice greeted him and he looked pretty annoyed. He silently served himself a glass of whisky with ice.

 

\- I was getting utterly bored with all the babbling! – Minos added with a sadistic smile as he played with the silver threads coming out his slender fingers. – Are you sure he can help us?

 

Pandora mockingly stared at the knelt Specter and asked the Judges of the Underworld. – Are you serious? Do you think he could give us an answer?

 

With a devilish grin, Aiacos answered. – Pandora, this guy is the only Valentine in the Underworld so he might give us some good answers… worthy of waiting!

 

Valentine sensed their sarcasm and regretted to put his commander in such situation. In fact, he came as soon as possible but it seemed that his supernatural speed wasn’t enough for them.

 

Hades’ sister stood up and pointing a slender finger to the Harpy’s face, she asked. – What’s Valentine’s Day? Why is it so important for humans?

 

The Specter cleared his throat and sighed. In fact, it wasn’t a trial as he feared so there was a chance to fulfill his dreams later. So he began to tell them what he knew about. – At the beginning, it was a religious celebration. In ancient Rome, a Christian man named Valentinus performed weddings for soldiers and persecuted Christians although it was forbidden to perform such rites. The reason why Valentinus challenged the Roman Emperor’s prohibition was one: Love. He believed in love. Moreover, in order to let them remember their votes of love, Valentinus cut hearts from parchment and give them away to lovers and married couples as a memento. Later, February 14 was declared his celebration day.

 

Aiacos yawned and said. – That’s all, folks? I thought there was something more interesting about this day! I could read more about it in Wikipedia!

 

The Wyvern snorted and added. – Maybe this sounds pretty boring for you, Aiacos, but there’s more. Being born and raised in England for many centuries, let me explain you: St. Valentine’s Day is an Anglican celebration nowadays. After the Roman tradition, we find more about Valentine’s. In the Middle Ages, Geoffrey Chaucer's texts were key to spread the tradition of courtly love in Europe and he related this kind of love to St. Valentine. Later, in 19th-century, the romantic love was on lead having different ways of showing it among lovers: flowers, cards, presents…

 

Minos put his chin on his crossed fingers and talked. – Well, Rhadamanthys, nice lecture. As Aiacos said, Valentine’s Day means just the celebration of a dead priest who married people in Roman times because he believed in love. That’s nonsense!

 

Aiacos laughed aloud. – It’s just another stupid celebration, indeed!

 

\- Shut up, blokes! – Pandora exclaimed as she caught her trident. – I’m not here to waste my time with your babbling. So, this Valentine’s Day is related to this man. But I just want to know something: what’s love?

 

All the men looked at each other. They didn’t know how to answer Pandora’s question.

 

After few minutes, Valentine softly said. – I would try to explain what love is but I have a request first.

 

\- What is it? – Minos asked with a twisted smile. – It should be a reasonable one and nothing untoward!

 

The Harpy heaved a sigh. – Please, think of one thing that is very precious to you.

 

Pandora angrily stared at the Harpy. – You, miserable dog! How could you explain the meaning of love with a… “thing”? Isn’t it related to people?

 

Rhadamanthys put his hand on her shoulder and said. – You shouldn’t show any lack of respect towards this Specter, Lady Pandora. Let’s Valentine give us an answer.

 

\- Thank you, Lord Rhadamanthys. As I told you before, think of something precious to you. What do you feel? – Valentine calmly asked them, carefully staring at each one.

 

Although displaying a sadistic smile, Minos recalled something which was precious yet painful for him. In fact, it was the memory of a moment of violent passion, an infamous defeat and the sweet acknowledge of a deep feeling. Shadowed by his thick fringe, his eyes were watery as he remembered that beautiful yet torn puppet who didn’t want to be manipulated by him. In his honor, the Griffon kept a lovely white rose hidden in his black mantle which was a token of hope in his dark life. He carefully touched it.

 

_If you can be with me now… you’ll be free, not a wretched puppet. I couldn’t forget you! How much I miss you, my mulish beauty! The eternity has no meaning without you._

Sitting comfortably on the couch, Aiacos wickedly laughed. Actually, he considered that a Judge of Hell and of Hades’ finest warrior only had one precious thing: his power. So this was a miserable waste of time because of Pandora’s stupid curiosity about Valentine’s Day. However, he realized that there was something he carefully kept near him. It was an old object which belonged to someone who had been loyal beyond limits, whose absence was still painful. He stood up and approached the big window. Having his back to the rest of the group, the Garuda took something from his tunic and carefully held a deep black feather on his hand.

 

_You always were my wing. Bent to my wishes, you belonged to me and were part of me, too. Your death made me incomplete and put my heart in darkness. No one can imagine how much I miss you!_

 

Hades’ sister was fed up. In fact, this Valentine was an incompetent guy. She had nothing to care more than Hades who was precious to her. She was going to stand up and leave when she was overcome by a strong yet warm feeling. Slivers of memories came to her: her parents’ embraces, a strong hand who guided her across the dark corridors, the warmth of a bloody body clasped to her bosom, a tender little body held in her arms, the horror when Hades rejected her, the pain when she saw his dead body, the hard yet understanding look of an enemy at the end of the tunnel, her despair and loneliness… Pandora absent-mindedly watched her fine crafted necklace, a wonderful gift from the twin gods Hypnos and Thanatos. It was important to her because she wore it when she held his bleeding body as well as wandering in search of her little brother. Later, that necklace was given temporarily to Phoenix Ikki in order to get into Elysion but came back to her.

 

_You witnessed my triumph and defeat, my happiness and despair. You were made by the deities yet stained with his warm blood as a token of loyalty and devotion. If he could remember what he told me then… Because I fulfill our promise: I live for him… just for him!_

 

Standing near the fireplace and watching through the big window, the Wyvern silently sipped his whisky while the ice cubes crushing made the only sound. All in all, he was blessed by Lord Hades and each reincarnation he had the chance to live and fight for his god. It was his destiny and he happily accepted, giving his loyalty and strength to the King of the Underworld. He didn’t care that his body would be ripped, bled to death. To serve him was his only goal in life.

 

_As a Specter, I only live for my Lord Hades. I’ll be faithful to my oaths and obligations as a Judge of the Underworld and warrior without doubt. My only wish is to serve Lord Hades with all my heart and power._

 

Valentine looked at them trying to understand their feelings. – Lady Pandora and esteemed Judges, you have experienced different feelings. All of them can be called “Love”. You can feel attraction, affection, kindness, compassion, loyalty, friendship, etc. All of them are expressions of love.

 

They remained speechless for a moment while they emotionless stared at Valentine.

 

Minos sighed while he put away the white rose, the one which pricked his heart but not deprived him of his blood. He was deprived of something more important: his passion to live, his coldness to destroy and manipulate without remorse. He was incomplete without him. Now, that white rose represented his failure in battle but his hope to find his beloved because that was his token of love.

 

Aiacos just smirked and shrugged as he put the black feather on a secret pocket inside his tunic. Although he’d not use it for writing, that black feather would be at his side until the end of times, remembering him that there was something more important than violence and destruction: there was an unlimited power he must learn. It was the power of love.

 

Pandora looked at Rhadamanthys waiting for a signal. She knew they were bound since the beginning so she should wait until he would come to her arms. Besides his divine brother, that blond man was her ally, her guardian and her toy. She longed for his passion but she would patiently wait for him.

 

Rhadamanthys stared at the lights near Cocytos. Actually, he was eagerly waiting for Hades’ call to serve him with loyalty and efficiency. He was granted a new life to be able to lead Hades’ troops to victory. That was his only wish. He drank his glass and faced them.

 

After viciously looking at the Harpy, Pandora exclaimed. – At the end, Love isn’t an asset in the Underworld. So what’s all the fuzz about Valentine’s Day? This is just an ordinary day!

 

The Harpy humbly asked his master. – Lord Rhadamanthys, do you know what the meaning of love is?

 

The golden eyes flashed as he answered. – I’m a Specter and I’ll live as one until the end of my many lives. I’m loyal to my Lord Hades whose different missions I’ll fulfill with all my might. If that’s love, it’s Lord Hades whom I devotedly love.

 

\- That’s it, dude! The mighty Wyvern has talked! There’s nothing more to add! – It was Minos who reacted to his colleague’s statements and mockingly said. – So, Happy Valentine’s Day to all!

 

Aiacos shrugged and smugly smiled. – Happy Valentine’s Day! Let’s have a toast for Love!

 

Then he made funny faces to his colleagues while Pandora pouted in disgust. Rhadamanthys sternly looked at them.

 

The black robed girl added. – I had enough! Well, it seems that the only one who might celebrate this stupid day is this Harpy! See you tomorrow, Judges.

 

After a couple of pleasantries, Minos, Aiacos and Pandora stood up and silently left the room. Suddenly, Caina was quiet again. Rhadamanthys looked at his trooper.

 

Valentine knelt before his commander and offered him a box of chocolates wrapped in black and gold paper. He softly said. – Happy Valentine’s Day!

 

The blond judge blinked. – What does it mean, Valentine?

 

\- I made them for you. They were made after a variation of my technique Sweet Chocolate.

 

The Wyvern grinned as he took the box and opened it. – Hopefully they are not so sweet…!

 

– No, they are the ones you liked. - The Harpy replied. - Let me stay by your side as a Specter until the end of times, Lord Rhadamanthys.

 

He was surprised with that request and the Wyvern attentively watched Valentine. The Kyoto replied while taking a dark chocolate truffle filled with mint cream. – Let it be as you wish, Valentine. We’ll fight together as Specters.

 

As Rhadamanthys sipped his whiskey, Valentine remained knelt with rosy cheeks. His heart and head were in turmoil.

 

_Yes, I would be up to my promise. I would be at your side, Rhadamanthys. Let me love you until the end of times._

 

While the Wyvern silently watched the fireplace, Valentine was sure to fulfill his promise in this life and the next ones.

 

 

 


End file.
